idol_jihenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing! Commitments of Love
'Sing! Commitments of Love '(歌え！愛の公約) is the opening song from Idol Jihen, sung by SMILE ♥ X. It was first used in episode 1. Performers * SMILE ♥ X * Natsuki Hoshina * Shizuka Onimaru * Sachie Kondou * Mika Kozuru * Ringosama Yami * Ume Momoi * Kuruha Amou * Mizuki Fudou * Sakurako Iizuka Lyrics |-|TV Size= - Romaji= Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Shin'nen sae areba I Believe kono yo wa kaerarerusa Yotō yatō ni amatō Habatsu nante dō demo ī Gurōbaru ni kono chikyū ai shite iru dake Ninki, keiki, hierarukī Iron'na hito ga ikiteru Kurō shita bun kekka ni tsunagaru yo Nayamu no mo wakaru kedo Kekka wa sugu denai Toki no nagare ni dake wa nagasarenai Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Shin'nen sae areba I Believe kono yo wa kaerarerusa Egao no mawari nya YEAH YEAH Egao ga tsudou tsudou! Kachimake janakute Hontō no shiawase ni kaeru tame Utae! Ai no kōyaku - English= Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round So long as we stand by what's right I believe...We can change the world Ruling party, opposition party, sweet tooth party To heck with partisan strife We all share a global love of this world Candidacy, economy, hierarchy All sorts of people live in this world The more effort it takes, the greater our reward will be I know that it can get you down But results don't come right away Just don't let the passage of time sweep you away Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round So long as we stand by what's right I believe...We can change the world Around our smiles, yay yay More and more smiles will gather What matters isn't winning If we want to achieve true happiness We'll sing our platform of love! }} |-|Full Ver.= - Romaji= Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Shin'nen sae areba I Believe kono yo wa kaerarerusa Yotō yatō ni amatō Habatsu nante dō demo ī Gurōbaru ni kono chikyū ai shite iru dake Ninki, keiki, hierarukī Iron'na hito ga ikiteru Kurō shita bun kekka ni tsunagaru yo Nayamu no mo wakaru kedo Kekka wa sugu denai Toki no nagare ni dake wa nagasarenai Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Shin'nen sae areba I Believe kono yo wa kaerarerusa Egao no mawari nya YEAH YEAH Egao ga tsudou tsudou! Kachimake janakute Hontō no shiawase ni kaeru tame Utae! Ai no kōyaku Yosan dasan ni shōsan Zeitaku wa kiri ga nashi Sorya tashika ni chie dake ja norikirenai Don'na ni koe wo karashite Uttae tsudzukete mo Magokoro ga nakya zukyun to uchinukenai Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Wakidasu enajī de I Believe kokoro goto dakishimetai Egao no mawari nya YEAH YEAH Egao ga tsudou tsudou! Mirai wo seotte tatsu Ai ni masaru seisaku wa nai Utae! Ai no kōyaku Taiyō no mawari wo YEAH YEAH Guruguru mawaru mawaru! Shin'nen sae areba I Believe kono yo wa kaerarerusa Egao no mawari nya YEAH YEAH Egao ga tsudou tsudou! Kachimake janakute Hontō no shiawase ni kaeru tame Utae! Ai no kōyaku - English= Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round So long as we stand by what's right I believe...We can change the world Ruling party, opposition party, sweet tooth party To heck with partisan strife We all share a global love of this world Candidacy, economy, hierarchy All sorts of people live in this world The more effort it takes, the greater our reward will be I know that it can get you down But results don't come right away Just don't let the passage of time sweep you away Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round So long as we stand by what's right I believe...We can change the world Around our smiles, yay yay More and more smiles will gather What matters isn't winning If we want to achieve true happiness We'll sing our platform of love! We will give praise for our budget To our lack of luxury It is something that wisdom alone cannot do No matter how loud your voice is Even if it continues to sound out We cannot go through unless we have a true heart Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round With the energy that bursts in our hearts I believe...We should embrace it Around our smiles, yay yay More and more smiles will gather If we stand with the future There should be no policy to overcome our love We'll sing our platform of love! Around the sun, yay yay We spin round and round So long as we stand by what's right I believe...We can change the world Around our smiles, yay yay More and more smiles will gather What matters isn't winning If we want to achieve true happiness We'll sing our platform of love! }} Audio Trivia * This song was written by Tsunku, who is known for producing real life idol group Morning Musume (along with other groups under the Hello!Project banner). Gallery *Sing! Commitments of Love/Image Gallery *Sing! Commitments of Love/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Natsuki Category:Songs sung by Shizuka Category:Songs sung by Sachie Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Music